Sacrifices
by kat69d
Summary: Lily Potter's sacrifice saved her child from Voldemort and it was also that moment her daughter was chosen to be something special and powerful...a type of witch or wizard not seen in thousands of years...someone not to be messed with...
1. Justice

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...**

* * *

I don't know why it bothered me now and not the numerous times before. The belt was coming down and rather than let it hit my back, I turned and grabbed it.

"Stop."

"Let go, freak."

I turned and glared at my uncle. I could feel the magic build up inside me. I ripped the belt out of his hands and let the magic out. It slammed him into the wall and through the loud music, I could still heard the bones snap.

"No more. I've dealt with this shit a lot longer than I should have."

I knew they'd show up eventually so I waited exactly where I was, looking down at my uncle's limp body.

_POP!_

"Merlin, what happened here?" one of the Aurors said as they looked at my uncle's body.

"Justice."

That's when they noticed me. My dark glowing green eyes bore into theirs before their eyes looked at my naked and bloody body. The female Auror looked positively sick and the male looked sad.

"Get a blanket."

She covered me up while the other attended to my uncle. I had hid this from everyone for far too long. I was still the Savior of the wizarding world but the Savior whose uncle beats and rapes as punishment.

"Take Potter to Hogwarts. Poppy's still there and can heal the wounds."

There's some wounds she can't heal, I thought.

As soon as we landed on the other side of the gate to Hogwarts, I was sick. Having broken ribs and apparating wasn't the greatest thing. She held onto me and led me up to the castle. No one was there and the school felt weird without students around.

"Poppy," the female Auror called.

"What is it, Tonks?" she replied as she came out of the office.

"Hi," I said weakly as stars flashed in front of my eyes.

"Ms. Potter, what are you doing here?"

"We registered a large spike of magic from her home. Kingsley and I were sent and we found her like this."

"Tell me, Ms. Potter, what he did."

"What didn't he do? I should have died with my parents," I said before I saw blackness.


	2. My Past

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

When I found out I was a witch, I was ecstatic and thought it would turn my life around. It did while I was at Hogwarts. I had 2 best friends in Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. I was sorted into my parents' house so I felt closer to them. I learned magic and Quidditch, which I played on the Gryffindor team after an incident in flying class.

The only wrench in my life at Hogwarts were the Slytherins, Professor Snape, and Voldemort. One hated me because I killed Voldemort as baby, another because I'm a Gryffindor and I look too much like my mum, and the last because he couldn't kill me.

The first year I went up against Voldemort I was scared and I screamed as Professor Quirrel's body disintegrated before me but the soul inside him had killed my parents so I didn't feel too bad that he died. The second year everyone hated me because I could speak Parseltongue but after I killed the basilisk and saved Ron's sister Ginny, I was the school's heroine again.

The summer before 3rd year was the worst. All the weight I had put on during the year gave me the curves to look more like a girl and Uncle Vernon took notice. He made Aunt Petunia take me shopping to get the proper lady garments. He said even freaks needed that kind of stuff.

It started off small with a touch here and a touch there, most were innocently enough and never done around Aunt Petunia or Dudley. I tried to stay away but it was harder when his sister Marge came to visit. She made the comment that I was a whore like my mother simply because the top button on the shirt I was wearing had popped off. She went on to say that my father probably wasn't my real father that she pinned it on him because she didn't know who my real father was.

Everything made of glass shattered as I faced Aunt Marge. It hovered in the air as I screamed at her. I told her at least my mum was loved by another person and not only by something that licked its own arse. I stormed out of the room and heard the cries as I packed my trunk. No one stopped me as I left Privet Drive and I didn't look back.

I hitched a ride on the back of a truck next to a man with long shaggy black hair. He tried talking to me but one look at me and he was quiet. I got off near the Leaky Cauldron and got a room. I got into trouble with the Minister of Magic for what happened to Aunt Marge. I had no clue what they were talking about and he told me that the glass flew at her and sliced open dozens of little cuts. I shrugged my shoulders since I didn't care.

As soon as I saw the Weasleys, I pushed past Ron, the twins, and Ginny to Mrs. Weasley. I explained what I needed and she broke down, calling me a woman. I was glad that I wasn't at the Dursleys and having to go to Aunt Petunia about it.

It was Mrs. Weasley who told me about Sirius Black. When I saw the wanted poster, I showed nothing. He hadn't tried anything in the back of the truck except to talk. I pushed him out of my mind and the warning Mrs. Weasley gave me that he might be looking for me.

I spent the train ride in a compartment with Ron, Neville, and a sleeping older man. I told them about Aunt Marge and the talk with the Minister. Ron recapped his family's vacation to Egypt and Neville talked about his Gran and the Herbology books he read.

It was like any other trip until the train stopped and the lights had gone out. Then it got freezing cold. I could hear her screaming, pleading for my life, and then felt Uncle Vernon's hands all over me. I welcomed the blackness.

I didn't tell anyone what I heard or felt after I learned that Dementors made their victims relive their worst memories. I could understand about the death of my mum but the touching was mild. I knew it could have been worse than his hands all over my body. Little did I know that would be coming soon enough.

Third year was the best. The older man from our compartment was the new DADA professor and I learned he had been friends with my parents. Remus told me stories about them but it was like something was missing. I had asked but he never told me so I went to the other source in the school. I pestered Snape until he finally yelled that Sirius Black was a cohort to my dad and had killed another of their friends.

The time spent with Remus had a new focus after the Dementors, which were stationed around Hogwarts looking for the escaped convict, got too close during a Quidditch game. I could hear her again but pushed my focus back into the game, trying to find the Snitch. Flying through the rain, wind, and past the Dementors was hard but I did it. My fist closed around the golden ball and the Dementors moved in. My mum's screaming got louder until I could hear it above the howl of the wind. Then the hands weren't light but grabbing and kneading my skin like he was there in person doing it.

I had woken up in the hospital wing with several broken bones, which were healing nicely. The Dementors were forced to leave the grounds but I made Remus promise to teach me how to get away from them.

It took nearly half the year to find a happy enough memory to even get a white mist. I didn't know if it was an actual memory or a dream but it was about a large black dog and a stag playing in a field. The dog came over and licked me. I heard someone laughingly say Padfoot and the dream ended.

Fred and George Weasley had taken pity me and gave me a map of the school. It showed where everyone was so I used it to sneak to Hogsmeade. After meeting up with Ron and Neville at the Three Broomsticks, I had to hide while a group of professors and the Minister sat at the table next to us. I heard Black's name so I slid closer. Even finding out he was my godfather wasn't a big shock but that he betrayed my parents to Voldemort nearly sent me over the edge. When I had lowered my invisibility cloak, Ron and Neville pointed out my eyes seemed darker but glowing as well. That's when I pledged justice for my parents.

Two close calls with Black entering the school had everyone on edge. I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd see him. I didn't even care that Ron kept going on and on about his missing rat Scabbers.

It was late at night and I had been watching the map when I spotted his name. I threw on pants and tore out of my room to get the guys. They weren't going to come when I mentioned his name but I started off by myself. Being my best friends, Ron and Neville followed. The name disappeared around the Whomping Willow but we did catch Ron's rat. It was then the large black dog attacked. It dragged Ron and Scabbers down a hole near the tree base. We followed and had come up in the Shrieking Shack.

Turned out Sirius Black was set up by Peter Pettigrew. I hadn't believed him until Remus showed up and they turned Scabbers back into Pettigrew. Sirius naturally wanted to kill him but I had a better idea. A spell I found to use on the traitorous Sirius Black was used on Pettigrew instead and it made him unable to 'rat' anyone else out. They thought I had just sewn his mouth shut but if they dared to undo the stitches, they would have found his tongue gone.

Sadly Snape caught us coming out of the hole under the tree. He took points off and gave us detentions but his focus went to Remus and Sirius who were dragging Pettigrew. The Potions Master tried to curse Sirius but I blocked it. The commotion allowed the rat to escape. Uncaringly, I dropped Ron's arm and tried to stun the man. He changed into his Animagus form before the spell hit.

I had to plead Snape to back us up when it came to Pettigrew. We had been on the way back to the castle and he wouldn't listen. The air around all of us had gotten cold and the black cloaks of Dementors appeared overhead. A quick look at the adults and they all were frozen like my friends. I used my dream memory and the thought that Sirius hadn't betrayed his friends to cast the Patronus. It held until Remus and Snape came out of the daze to cast their own spell. It was only after a quick question about my Patronus that Snape agreed to back us up.

Even though Sirius was free and pardoned, I still couldn't go to stay with him. Dumbledore told me about the blood wards and for my safety I had to stay at the Dursleys. Especially since the Headmaster needed Sirius for missions and he'd be away for most of the summer. I wasn't looking forward to going back but I had no other option.

Uncle Vernon seemed too happy to see me and almost immediately stepped up the touching. I would do all the chores but he still seemed to punish me. If I dared to even breathe, I either faced the belt or faced being thrown onto my bed, his meaty body holding me down.


	3. Chosen

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

"Come on, Ms. Potter. Get away from that wall."

"No. Just leave me be."

"I'm trying to heal your injuries. Don't you want them treated?" the medi-witch asked.

"No one gave a damn earlier. I always started school malnourished but no one took notice. I've always asked not to be sent back and then Sirius comes back and I can't even stay with him. Knowing my luck, you'll heal me and send me back so he can do it again."

The doors to the hospital wing banged open and Severus Snape entered the room. He caught sight of Madam Pomfrey and came over, robes billowing behind him, with a box in his hands.

"Poppy, I have the potions you requested. Potter," he said when he caught sight of me.

"Snape," I seethed, as I began to shake from the cold.

That's when he noticed I was huddled together with my arms around my knees naked.

"Get some clothes on, girl!" he yelled as he put the box down.

"I've tried, Severus, but any magic I perform on Ms. Potter has not worked. I need to get at her wounds to treat them and I can't do that with her in the corner."

"Honestly. Potter is like a child. Physically move her," he said taking a step closer.

"Take one more step, Snape, and I'll do to you what I did to my so called uncle," I threatened.

Snape looked to Madam Pomfrey and she shook her head.

"Uncontrollable magic. She slammed him into a wall and broke his neck."

"Why, Potter, I didn't know you had that in you. To kill. Just like the Dark Lord."

I stood up not caring I was naked. My eyes began to darken and glow. A light wind blew around me and my loose red hair began to fly. Ignoring Madam Pomfrey, I took a step closer to Snape.

"Don't you ever compare me to that arse! I may have killed but I did it to survive. And if you ever say or do anything I dislike, I might have to do it again."

Snape pulled his wand and strode towards me. Madam Pomfrey seemed frozen as she watched. He sent a spell at me but it fizzled out. He got right up in front of me and leaned down so he could stare into my eyes.

"What would your mother say if she knew you killed your uncle?"

"She'd do it herself if she knew it all. She once considered you a friend before you turned your back on her. She was only trying to help but instead of a thank you, she gets called a mudblood."

A quick look of shock flashed across his face but then his mask fell back into place. The wand wasn't lowered so I stepped right into it, the tip against my chest.

"My father may have been a prat to pull those pranks but it's no reason to go around like you're better than everyone else and to treat Gryffindors like dirt. He did save you from the Whomping Willow and an angry werewolf."

The doors to the hospital wing opened once again and this time it was Albus Dumbledore. His eyes dropped the twinkling when he saw Snape's wand pressed into my chest.

"Severus, lower your wand. Ms. Potter, why aren't you dressed?"

"You stay out of this. Professor Snape and I are talking," I growled.

Dumbledore stood next to Madam Pomfrey and watched with fascination. I blinked and I was dressed in Muggle jeans and a jumper. The wind that had surrounded me lessened but it was still there.

"When I first saw you, I knew there was more to you than your angry persona. I may have suspected you in 1st year but now I know differently. I know it all. I know the pain, the agony you go through. I know of the deal you tried to make all those years ago. I know you'd do it again if given the chance. You may be Slytherin but you do have qualities of a Gryffindor. You even have a heart, Severus Tobias Prince Snape, however small it may be."

I turned to leave when Snape's arm lashed out and grabbed mine. The others stayed where they were.

"How?" he asked.

"A sacrifice," was all I said before I grabbed his left arm and started to hiss in Parseltongue. Snape fell to his knees but remained quiet. He never screamed out even when being Crucioed by Voldemort. I dropped his arm and turned to the others. Both had their eyes wide open and the medi-witch wanted to run over to Snape.

"You need not worry, Madam Pomfrey. He will be alright and Professor Dumbledore, when I return you and I will need to discuss a few things," I said harshly with my eyes bearing into the Headmaster's.

I picked out the location I wanted to go in my mind and was instantly there. I knew what I was but I hoped Dumbledore did too so he would know I'm not someone to mess with.

***

(Meanwhile back in the hospital wing)

"Severus, are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She knows. She knows all of it. She didn't know a thing about her parents last year and now she knows everything. Even about me."

Poppy helped Severus to a bed and pulled up the sleeve of his robe. The skin which once bore the Dark Mark was unmarred and free of anything but pale skin. The medi-witch ran diagnostic spells and Severus was in perfect health, even healthier than the last time she patched him up.

"Albus, how could Ms. Potter know? His Dark Mark is gone."

"Describe what she looked like when she was brought in," he said.

"She was naked, blood streaked across her body. Some of it fresh and some dried. Whip marks across her back. Ms. Potter was holding her midsection so I suspect broken ribs. She implied that her uncle did more than beat her before saying she should have died with her parents. She blacked out so we put her on a bed. Tonks had to leave and I went to get a pain potion. When I returned, she was crouching in that corner."

"Her eyes were dark yet glowing. No magic would work on her. No wand but clothes appear on her body. Then she apparated out of Hogwarts. No one can apparate through the wards of the school, not even you, Headmaster," Severus added.

"She's been chosen," Albus whispered.

Poppy and Severus waited for the Headmaster to continue. He conjured up chairs around the bed the Potions Master was in and sat down. In that instant Albus looked every year of his 114 years.

"No one has been chosen since Merlin's time but I believe she's a mage. I would have to look into which type of mage but from what occurred here, I have a feeling we won't like it."

"A mage?" Poppy asked.

"When a witch or wizard is chosen, their true power is released when they become of age. Somehow Potter came into that power years before she was supposed to. It would explain the eyes and the magic," Severus said.

"But how does it explain what she knows?"

"That would be from the type of mage she is. Now if you excuse me, there is a book I need to read."

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand sorcerer, knew the type of mage but he didn't want to believe that Arya Potter was a Death mage.


	4. The Longbottoms

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

I stood outside the entrance and took a deep breath. I had the power to make things right, to take and to give life, and this was the first thing to come to mind. I altered my appearance to a woman in her 20s with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. A set of Healer robes appeared over my Muggle clothes.

I bypassed the Welcoming Witch and took the lift to the 4th floor, specifically the Janus Thickey Ward. I found the two beds I was looking for. Frank Longbottom was motionless in his bed. His hair combed in precisely the same way as Neville's. His eyes stared up at the ceiling unfocused and unmoving. In the bed next to him, Alice Longbottom was drawing on a piece of parchment. She looked up and smiled. From her pocket out came a wrapper from Droobles Blowing Gum and she held it out to me.

I reverted to my normal appearance and sat beside Alice. She looked exactly like the memories I had but older. Her hair was still short and dark. Her eyes were still bright but lacked a look of understanding.

"Neville misses you and I know if roles were reversed, he'd do this for me. Come back to your son."

I grabbed her head in my hands and stared into her eyes. I knew of the torture she and her husband endured at the hands of Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. My mind pushed into hers. It was black and empty. I knew her mind was hidden somewhere and I just had to find it. It's a survival mechanism that I know all too well. I didn't care if it took me days to search. I was going to bring back Neville's parents.

I pushed my own memories of Neville into Alice's mind: his first solo successful potion, his first flying lesson, his smile as he won points for the Gryffindor house, the look of determination as he studied. Slowly other memories of Neville filled her mind. These were her own: his birth, his first smile, his first steps, his first word.

"Welcome back, Alice."

I repeated the same thing with Frank and while it took a bit longer, I got him back as well. I let Alice and Frank greet each other with tears in their eyes. I had one more thing to do before I left.

"Alice. Frank."

Both turned to me and smiled.

"You look exactly like your mum. Are they here with you?"

"Not really. They were murdered the same night you were tortured. That was 13 years ago. Neville's been living with his Gran since then. They should be here later as it's his 14th birthday. I want you to give this to him. Make sure he looks into it," I said, as a clear cube with a green mist in the middle appeared in my hand.

"Why?"

"Because his mind is clouded. If you remember, he was there, forced to watch as you were tortured. The healers tried to obliviate that memory from his mind but it ended up clouding his entire mind. His memory isn't that good and he doubts himself. This will open up his mind and make him the Neville Longbottom that he should be."

Alice took the cube and hugged me. She thanked me and passed me to Frank. It felt great to be in a parent's embrace even if they're not my own.

"I promise you justice. Those who did this to you will receive their punishment," I pledged.

I left St. Mungo's and apparated to my next stop.


	5. Azkaban Prison

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

I stood on the shore looking out at the triangular shaped prison. There were many in there who deserved punishment but I was only after a select few. I pulled forth my magic and altered my appearance again. Rather than looking like a healer, I become Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. I transfigured a bowler hat from a rock and called forth the boat to take me across. Dementors guarded the prison but there was a small staff of wizards. I presented myself to the guard at the entrance. He seemed surprised but after a quick verbal lashing, he let me in.

"Now I want to see the cells of the Lestranges. All three of them."

"But, Minister, we need to call in the Dementors in that area. If you had notified us that you were coming, we could have had it done. It will take some time."

"Leave me. I will deal with the Dementors. I am the Minister of Magic."

The wizard pointed out the section of the prison where they were being kept. I already knew that Barty Crouch Jr. wasn't here. They had him listed as dead and buried but the rotting corpse wasn't him. I planned on dealing with him next. I stopped at Rabastan Lestrange's cell first. He had been there than night but wasn't one to torture.

"Hello, Rabastan."

"Fudge," he spat.

"New evidence had been presented in your case. How would you like to be free?"

"Free?"

"Yes. No more Dementors. No more cold stone floors. You will actually be warm. Almost tropical."

"Sounds perfect. Did Lucius pay you to release me?"

"No but I'm sure I'll be seeing him soon enough."

The door unlocked and I stepped into the cell. I took off the hat and smiled at the Death Eater. I erected a silencing spell around the cell and transformed back into myself.

"You!"

"Yes, me. You wanted warmth so you'll get an eternity of warmth in Hell. Bye-bye."

With a little flick of my wrist, he was ash. I may be a Death mage and torturing him would be a dose of his own medicine but I was holding out for the ones who really deserved it.

Changing back into Fudge, I visited Rodolphus. He looked like his brother but the hair was stringier and going gray. I repeated the same ruse but he seemed more hesitant.

"I am not wasting more time on you. Join your brother."

Another pile of ash and I moved onto Bellatrix's cell. I opened the door and entered. My eyes quickly scanned the cell and felt her behind me but I didn't move. If she was going to attack, I was going to let her.

"Dear Bella. Why don't you just come out of the shadows? I know you won't attack. Not when I bring word from our Lord."

"Our? You were never part of my Lord's followers."

"I may not have been then but I assure you I feel very close to the Dark Lord. Almost as if I have part of him in me."

Bellatrix came out of the shadowy corner and I took off my hat. Her hair was a nest of knots and tangles. Dirt covered her face and arms. The prison dress was ripped and filthy. A finger slowly traced the Dark Mark on her arm.

"He will rise again. The Dark Lord will win and all the mudbloods and blood traitors will die."

"I have no doubt that he will come back. He is planning an attack at the World Quidditch Cup for later in the summer. Right now, I need to take you out of here. When I'm able, I'll come back for the others."

"I want my wand. Give me my wand," she demanded.

"Here," I said, pulling it out of my pocket.

Bellatrix took the wand and gave me a crooked smile. I held out my arm and she took it. I apparated us to an empty field near the Malfoy Manor. With a flick of her wand, she was clean and dressed in proper robes.

"Are you going to get my husband?"

"I've already dealt with them. Now I'll deal with you."

The Fudge disguise disappeared and she immediately pointed her wand at me. I chuckled and snapped my fingers. Her wand transferred into my hand and she stood there with her mouth gaping.

"Your so called master will get what's coming to him but I'm here for Neville and his parents."

I gave back the wand and stood there. Bellatrix sent hexes and curses at me and I quickly dodged them. This was too easy so I pretended to stumble into one of her curses. Large gaping wounds opened and blood began to flow.

"Oh no. I've been hit. You're too good, Bellatrix."

I could feel others heading to where we were. They must have seen the lights from the curses. When they got closer, I sensed Lucius Malfoy and the elder Crabbe and Goyle.

"So do you want death by my hand or Lucius'?" I asked, kneeling on the ground.

"Lucius won't kill me, Potter."

"So you'd rather him than me? OK. A quick death than prolonged. That is unless he wants to torture you first."

The men were about to clear the trees so I transformed into Narcissa Malfoy. The bleeding wounds could be seen soaking the silk dress I was now dressed in. Narcissa's blond hair fell over my face and I ran my hands through the blood.

"Why, Bella? I'm your sister. Why would you want to hurt me?" I cried.

"You're not her. You're not Cissy."

Lucius and his goons were there, the blond with his wand raised at his sister in law. I could feel the hatred and love radiating off of him. I knew the exact words to cinch it.

"Why did you send me on that mission when you knew I was pregnant? It's your fault that I miscarried. You knew Lucius always wanted more children. I barely survived having Draco. He would have an older brother if it wasn't for you."

I looked up and caught Lucius' steel gray eyes. Several emotions could be seen on his face and his eyes snapped to the other witch.

"Wait, Lucius. This isn't Narcissa," she tried to explain.

A flick of the wrist and a green light hit Bellatrix Lestrange in the chest. Lucius ran over and caught me in his arms as I fell. He looked down at me and apparated to the Manor. He started bellowing for a house elf to fire call his healer as he carried me to a room.

The bed was set in deep red, darker than Gryffindor red. All the furniture was deep cherry wood. Lucius placed me on the bed and the healer entered with Draco behind him.

"Father?"

"Not now, Draco."

The boy stayed as the healer tended to my wounds. The blood loss was getting to be a bit much but as a mage, I had magic to sustain me. I was given blood replenishing potions and a few others to help.

"A few days of bed rest and she'll be fine. Unfortunately some of them will scar. If you need anything else, Mr. Malfoy."

"No."

The healer left and Draco came to the other side of the bed. His eyes looked at me and a small smile graced his lips. He carefully bent down and hugged me.

"Cissy, how did Bella get you?" my 'husband' asked.

"The grounds looked so lovely that I wanted to take a walk after returning from France. I was in the grove of trees when she attacked."

My senses picked up the real Narcissa making her way to her room. A house elf blinked in with all the bags and blinked out as soon as it saw me. A small smile appeared as I watched the door knob slowly turning.

"Thank you again, Lucius, for killing Bellatrix. Couldn't've done it better than myself," I said as the door opened.

I caught Narcissa's gaze and smiled. I waved and said toodles before apparating out of there. I changed back into myself and went to my room at Privet Drive. In the hurry to Hogwarts, none of my things were taken along.

I packed my trunk and emptied the spot under the bed of my hidden treasures. One look around the empty room and I left. I went to the last place I felt any true happiness, Godric's Hollow.

The statue dedicated to my parents and myself stood in the middle of town. I walked to the wrecked house and gazed at the fallen building. I pulled up a memory from my childhood at the house and saw the perfect little home. I closed my eyes and concentrated on that memory.

"Become what you once were. Become my home and salvation."

When I opened my eyes the house had reverted back to what it once looked like. All the damaged furniture, pictures, and belongings were fixed and back in place.

"If only I could put life back into a body."

My vision blurred and my body swayed. I made it over to the couch near the window before my knees gave out. I had used a lot of magic and my body still wasn't used to the increase of power I now possessed. Some sleep and in a few days, I'd be right as rain again.


	6. St Mungos and A New Home

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

A tall but slightly pudgy boy with light brown hair entered the ward. He knew the route backwards and forward and could walk it blind. Neville Longbottom had been coming to this ward for the past 13 years. And it was always the same.

"Hello, Mum. Dad," he called as he rounded the curtain to his parents' beds.

"Hello, Neville."

His eyes went wide when he saw his mother and father sitting up and smiling. Alice got up and pulled her son into her arms. Frank wrapped his arms around both of them and silently they held onto each other for several moments.

"Our son. You've grown into a wonderful young man, Neville. Your friend showed us some of her memories of you when we awoke."

"She also said it was your birthday but we don't have a gift for you."

"You being awake is perfect. I thought all the healers couldn't repair the damage done. Gran told me you wouldn't be getting better."

"Arya Potter is special. It was she who healed us and she also wants to help you. She said for you to look into this cube," Frank said.

Augusta Longbottom entered the ward a few minutes after her grandson. She may be strict and cold at times but it was his birthday and every year she wished Alice and Frank would wake. She straightened the vulture hat on her head and headed to the two beds. It took a second or two before she realized that her son and daughter in law were awake and smiling, watching their son.

"How? What? Frank? Alice?"

The two Aurors pulled the witch into a hug as Neville continued to gaze into the cube. Half a minute later, Neville shook his head and looked at his family. On the outside, there was no change but his mind was clearer and his focus was sharper. The only downside was that he could remember the night his parents were tortured.

"Let's head home. I need to owl Arya to thank her."

The healers had checked Alice and Frank out before Neville and his Gran had gotten there so after a quick goodbye to the staff of St. Mungo's, the Longbottoms Floo'd back to their Manor. This was turning into the best birthday that Neville ever had.

***

I received Neville's owl and replied that I was glad he was happy. I told him I'd try to stop by but setting up a new home could be keeping me busy. If I had the house ready, I'd invite them over.

It was my 14th birthday and I was free. No more Dursleys. I was alive, strong, and had helped one friend. I had something planned for the Weasleys but there were a couple of things I wanted to do before sending that owl.

I left the house at Godric's Hollow and walked to the cemetery. I found my parents' graves and ran my fingers over the lettering.

_**James PotterLily Evans Potter**_

_**March 27, 1960-October 31, 1981 January 30, 1960-October 31, 1981**_

Died Protecting Those They Love

It could be done wordlessly but I felt the words were part of the magic. I conjured a knife and slid it against my palm. Blood pooled which I flung over the grass.

"I call upon James and Lily Potter. I call upon my parents who died for me. I, Arya Potter, call to her lost loved ones."

An image appeared before me. Then another. Both slowly took shape and became my parents. To call upon spirits didn't bring them back to life but gives the caster a chance to talk with them. The spell only lasts 15 minutes and most wizarding kind would consider it Dark magic.

"Arya. I wish I were solid so I could pull you into my arms," Mum said.

"Hey, sweetie," Dad whispered.

"I wish you were here. I wish things could be different. I wish I could be just a normal girl," I cried.

"You're the daughter of James and Lily Potter. You'd never have been normal. Lily would have grilled spells into your head as soon as you could read and I'd teach you to be a true Marauder. Sirius and Remus would have helped with that too."

"But then I wouldn't be what I am."

"You mean who you are," Mum said.

"No. What I am. Your sacrifice, your love protected me from the killing curse and it reflected back onto Voldemort. I became the Girl Who Lived, the defeater of You Know Who. I was sent to live with the Dursleys and grew up not knowing I am a witch. Then my Hogwarts letter came and I was thrown into a world I knew nothing about. Each year I'm put into a situation that involves Voldemort. I've gone from celebrity to traitor and back again.

"Then this summer, I became something else. Also because of the sacrifice, I was chosen to be a mage. The type of mage and its powers weren't to manifest until I become of age but because of who I am, I came into them 2 days ago. I'm no longer a who but a what."

"Why the Dursleys? Where was Sirius? Remus?"

"Everyone believed Sirius was the Secret Keeper and betrayed you to Voldemort. He went after the real traitor and was framed again for murder. He only got out of Azkaban last year. Remus, I don't know."

"If Sirius couldn't have raised you, Remus was to. If not him, then you were to go to Frank and Alice and if not them, then to a cousin of Sirius' named Andromeda. You were never to go to Petunia," Mum seethed.

"Supposedly the protection you gave me would be better enforced if I lived with a blood relative."

"What type of mage, Arya?" Dad asked.

"It's ironic that the Chosen One, the epitome of the Light would be a Death mage."

I knew that my father had studied mages and if he weren't already translucent, he would have gone pale. While I knew a _bit_ more than him, his knowledge was vast.

"What happened? Why did your powers manifest?"

"My upbringing wasn't that stellar and you don't have much time left on this plane. Just know I love you and will do what I can to make sure no one else has to go through what I did. I've avenged the Longbottoms and restored their minds. While I can't restore your bodies, I will seek justice on the thing that killed you."

"We love you too, honey. Make sure you come back," Mum said.

"I would love to help you in that justice, Arya, if I could," Dad said before they faded away.

The cut on my hand had healed so I brushed off the leaves from my knees and popped back to the house. I quickly wrote a few notes and called on my favorite house elf Dobby. Dressed in an old T-shirt of Ron's (shrunken of course) and 2 mismatched socks, he appeared.

"Arya Potter. You make Headmaster sad and worry. You should go visit him."

"Oh, I will but first I would like you to deliver these. One goes to the Weasleys at the Burrow, another to Longbottom Manor, and the last to Remus Lupin. Then I'd like you to come back here when you're finished."

Dobby took the notes and disappeared. I didn't have to wait long for him to return. I had my moneybag out and dropped 5 Galleons into his hands.

"I would like you to work for me. I will pay you 5 Galleons a month and keep you stocked with socks and clothes. When I'm back at Hogwarts, you'll resume your help in the kitchen. Would that be OK?"

"Dobby work for the great Arya Potter? Oh, yes Dobby work, miss."

"Good. I've invited people over tonight and while the house is fixed and clean, I have no food. I need you to go and get food for the party. I need to get something to wear. Here's some money. I'll stop by Gringotts and set you up for vault access."

"Dobby will make the party very great, the best. Dobby will make Arya Potter proud."

"I'm already proud, Dobby, and just call my Arya."


	7. Euphoria and Story Hour

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...**

**Note2: I can understand readers have preferences with what they read (I know I do) and I'll take criticism when it's called for...I may not have said outright in the summary that it's a female character but in that first chapter, you read _Ms. Potter_ so there's your hint...also it's called creative expression, I as the author make changes as I see fit...if you don't like it, don't read it...with that said, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I apparated to Gringotts and had Dobby placed on my vault and had the goblins trade some wizarding money into Muggle currency. I had the goblins arrange a special treat for the Weasleys by hiring a magical contractor to expand their house, giving each person a separate room and a giant kitchen with the work being done in days not months. I left Diagon Alley and went shopping. I bypassed the regular stores and bought some high end, high fashion clothes. I could have easily used magic to conjure or transfigure clothes but, hey I'm also a 14 year old girl. Besides magic was going to do my hair and makeup.

I did one last thing before leaving Muggle London. I had thought about one for a year but would have had to wait another 4 years but I knew that it wasn't going to happen. In a dark alley, I aged myself and transfigured a government ID card from a piece of trash.

The bell over the door jingled as I entered. The man came out from behind a curtain and smiled. His arms and chest were covered in ink and had several piercings, most in his ears but had his labret done.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I know I don't have an appointment but I'd like to get a tattoo."

"Sure. My next appointment cancelled. Fill these out and then we'll start."

I filled out the forms, lying about the year I was born and cast a slight Notice Me Not charm on the paperwork. He briefly glanced at my ID and then smiled again.

"OK. So do you know what you want and where it's going to go?"

I showed him what I wanted and told him where. The smile never left his face. I checked him out with my magic and he was clean. No Dark Mark or scent of Dark magic.

"Latin, eh? Pretty impressive for your first piece. Alright, come on back and we'll get started."

As the needle fluttered across my skin and marked its path in black, a sense of normalcy and euphoria filled my mind. At that moment, I wasn't a Death mage, or the Chosen One, and certainly no longer Vernon Dursley's play thing. I was simply Arya Potter. I let the prickling sensation take over and zoned out.

"All done," the artist said about an hour and a bit later.

I opened my eyes and smiled widely when I saw it. He applied a bit of ointment over top before covering it up. He told me the aftercare instructions but with one potion, it'll be healed and none of this 'apply ointment frequently and no soaking' nonsense.

"It's perfect. Thank you," I replied as I paid him and gave him a huge tip.

"It's my pleasure. When they find out about it, don't tell them about me. I don't want Dumbledore and his gang of wizards making any trouble for me because I tattooed their precious Girl Who Lived."

"How?"

"Not all wizards stay within the magical world. I left after the first war when the love of my life was killed in a raid. Magic killed her so I put it all behind me. Haven't touch a wand or performed magic in 13 years. But I knew who you were when you walked in. You look exactly like Lily did."

"Thank you again and don't worry. No one will know where I got it done. I'm not their innocent, naïve little girl anymore."

I left the shop and apparated back to Godric's Hollow. I cancelled the aging charm and magically unpacked my purchases. Since I still had time before my guests arrive, I wrote notes to Dumbledore and Sirius. I summoned my black owl Hades (I laugh now at the reasoning behind the name) and instructed him to deliver the letters but not in a rush.

After a relaxing bath, a healing potion, and selecting clothes I was downstairs in the front room awaiting for the first group of friends. I felt the wards shift and Neville and his parents appeared in the room.

"Welcome but if you just move aside for 1 second, the Weasleys should be on their way. With Remus coming last."

They shifted over to me and we waited for the redheads. Five people appeared and only one kept her balance. The witch spotted me and was quick to envelope me in her arms.

"Arya Potter, how dare you run out on the Headmaster. He's worried sick," she scolded.

"Worried sick my arse," I breathed.

Mrs. Weasley spotted Alice and Frank and was startled to see them. Neville proudly introduced his parents to the younger Weasleys as I sat back and watched. A second later, the wards alerted me that Remus was coming in. The werewolf appeared not a moment later. He smiled at me but his face fell when he saw the Longbottoms.

"Arya, where are we?" Ginny asked.

I looked to Remus and saw that he recognized the house and belongings but he kept quiet.

"Your hair! Wicked," the twins exclaimed.

"You ruined your lovely hair. What would…what's that on your arm?" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"I love you like a mum, Mrs. Weasley but do shut up. If you'd give me a chance, I'll explain."

But she wouldn't quiet. She scolded and tried to vanish the tattoo so I used a silencing spell on her. Her children's eyes went wide while the Longbottoms and Remus smiled.

"Thank you. There's a lot for me to say so if you'd remain quiet this won't take long. We're at Godric's Hollow. I live here now. I will never be going back to the Dursleys and unless Dumbledore explains a few things to my liking, I won't be going back to Hogwarts.

"The girl you all knew at the end of term is gone, dead and buried. While I'm still me, I've also become more than that. Alice and Frank know what I'm talking about. I helped bring them out of the state they were in. But I'll get to that soon. First, refreshments? Dobby!"

The house elf appeared with drinks and food and left us alone. I knew I'd have to tell them pretty much everything so I calmed myself and looked at my extended family.

"Thirteen years ago, Lily Potter sacrificed herself to save me. Because of it, I defeated Voldemort, got the scar, and the stupid name of the Girl Who Lived. Her sacrifices also started something in motion that wouldn't have come into play until I was 17 but something this summer set it free.

"Ron, Neville, you asked at the beginning of second and third years if everything was alright at the Dursleys and I had said yes. I lied. Life with the Dursleys was never great but since I started at Hogwarts, it only got worse. I did get my own room rather than the cupboard under the stairs but I'd rather live there than tending to my own wounds. This summer took it up from physical and emotional abuse to something no girl should have to go through.

"After one blood and painful session, I snapped. It was like something in me came alive. I magically flung Vernon into the wall and when the Aurors came, I was taken to Hogwarts to be healed. I briefly passed out but it was then that the magic inside me was released. I yelled it out with Snape and left. I headed to St. Mungo's where I healed Alice, Frank, and Neville. I dealt with a few other problems before coming here. Today, my birthday, is the beginning of a new life. One that might not be very long but a new life either way," I whispered the last part.

I took a sip of tea and let them digest what I've told them. I knew I left a few things open but I needed them to ask rather than me telling them. I removed the spell on Mrs. Weasley and waited.

"What did you become?" Ron asked.

"A mage. I know the secrets of the past, have nearly an unlimited supply of magic, the ability or do whatever I want, and no remorse for doing it."

"Doing what?" Remus asked.

"Bringing justice to those who deserve it. I have right a few wrongs but there are a few I can't. I cannot bring back the dead but I can summon a spirit to talk to them. I saw my parents this morning."

"That's Dark Magic," Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Nothing is just black and white. Any Light spell could be used for Dark purposes as is the opposite. The killing curse had been created for slaughtering animals until a wizard decided to use it against another person.

"The magic I used to bring Alice and Frank back to the living is similar to the Imperius curse. While one makes a person's mind under the control of another, I had to force their minds to break down the barrier they put up to protect themselves by remembering the good times. Both examples are of mind magic and could be considered Dark.

"I know you don't approve, Mrs. Weasley, but I know what needs to happen. When I became a mage, I understood why and what would happen. If I had stayed the epitome of Light and went up against Voldemort, I would have died and he would have won. Life as you know it would have turned. By being a mage, I have power that he doesn't and the prophecy will be completed."

"You know," Frank said.

"I know all the secrets of the past since the last mage of my kind. I know how Voldemort became what he is, I know about the prophecy, I know that Dumbledore isn't as pure as he makes himself be seen, I know about the loss you suffered when Bellatrix Lestrange hit you with that first Cruciatus curs. I know how and when I'll die but not before I take the deserving ones with me."

"What loss, Mum? What is she referring to?" Neville asked.

"We found out a couple days before that I was pregnant again. You would have been a big brother."

"I'll kill her," my normally calmed friend seethed.

"Already done along with the Lestrange brothers. She did the same thing to the Malfoys."

"What?"

"Made a little visit to Azkaban. The brothers experienced a sudden case of spontaneous combustion and with Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy had the pleasure. He believed his sister-in-law was about to kill his wife and killed her instead."

"Why would he think that?"

I turned into Narcissa Malfoy and then changed back. I called an end to story hour and invited them to accompany me to the backyard. I had it set up with toys and games. It was my birthday after all. Mrs. Weasley was hesitant and I told her to voice her opinions.

"How do I know you won't hurt my children?"

"I have complete control over my magic and I'd do anything to protect those I love. No harm will come to anyone."

The afternoon was spent being happy and carefree. I could feel the owls trying to get through the wards but only one could do that and Hades was out. Eventually I had Dobby collect the Hogwarts letters and after dinner, I handed them out.

"Are you still coming to the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron asked.

"If your mum will still let me."

"Of course. You too, Neville dear?"

"I want to spend time with my parents."

"Bring them. I've got some pull. Besides the news of your parents will be considered old news by then and everyone will focus on the game."

"What news? How will they find out?"

"It'll be in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow. As will the escapes from Azkaban and Cornelius Fudge's removal as Minister. Didn't you know that Fudge was there when the Lestranges disappeared? Several guards saw him go in but he didn't come out and then the prisoners were gone."

"Where was he really?" Alice asked.

"Entertaining a young Muggle woman in a seedy part of London. Naturally he obliviated her so he has no alibi. He won't be sent to Azkaban or anything serious, just removed as Minister."

"You know the future too."

"No. A certain reporter at the _Daily Prophet_ happened to receive an anonymous letter," I smirked.


	8. Dumbledore and Sirius

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

Dumbledore was aware of the witch sitting across from him. His research confirmed his suspicions that she was a Death mage and part of him wept. His blue eyes looked at the girl and noticed the changes immediately. Her hair was the first change he noticed. Her once dark red hair was shorter and had black throughout. Her eyes weren't that of a 14 year old but someone who has lived a life far too fast. He noticed the scars on her chest and the Latin tattoo on her wrist which he couldn't quite read.

"Arya, where did you disappear to?"

"The last place I truly felt happy and safe. Now I'd like to know the real reason behind placing me at the Dursleys and why send me back even when I told you I didn't like it there."

"Your mother's sacrifice gave you protection and by being with a relative, it renewed those protections each year."

"There have never been any blood protection wards. It might have worked but Petunia never considered me family and has numerously yelled that a freak like me wasn't of her blood. They only kept me for the monthly deposits, though they never spent any of that money on things for me. I'll have you know that it was Vernon who made Petunia take me shopping for girl clothes. I had to dress in Dudley's hand me downs until the summer before 3rd year."

"Even without the blood wards, there was no one to take you in."

"Have you read my parents' will?"

"Yes," he stated.

"Then you'd know that was a lie. I've spoken to my parents. I know that I was to go to Remus but with him being a werewolf the Ministry would have removed me. Then Frank and Alice were to be next but they were tortured the same night my parents were killed. I do believe you know Andromeda Tonks, Sirius' cousin. She would have been the next choice and I know nothing would have stopped her from taking me in. That is until you budded into my life.

"I know you were trying to do the right thing but you're not God and should have respected my parents' wishes. Even with the so called blood wards, I should never have been sent back. I should never have had to endure the abuse and the rape. I should never have had to kill Vernon Dursley."

Dumbledore didn't know what to say. His normal bright eyes lost their twinkle and seemed hollow. He popped a sherbert lemon (which were laced with a calming draught) into his mouth and tried to fix this. The mage before him never gave him a chance to speak.

"While I don't need to come back, I will for the sake of my friends. You will not get in my way, old man. You know what I'm capable of doing and have no qualms of doing it. Don't ask for my forgiveness because you won't be getting it."

Arya walked out of the office and Dumbledore looked at where she had been sitting. There were little groves in the arms of the chair from digging and scratching her nails in the wood.

"Fawkes, what have I done? No one especially a 14 year old girl should be so calm about killing," he said before popping another sherbert lemon into his mouth.

***

I went straight from meeting Dumbledore to Grimmauld Place. It was where Sirius would be meeting me. I ignored the old house elf and walked through the house. I could feel a lot of Dark magic coming off of several pieces but knowing what I do about the Black family, I wasn't surprised.

There were a few nice pieces so I stripped it of the Dark magic and left it be. As I went through, I cleaned up the dust, pixies, and anything else hiding. When I found the boggart, I didn't do anything. I tilted my head and smiled. My biggest fear did the same and I chuckled.

"From Dementors to you. I guess it's more comforting to know you're my biggest fear. Too bad I know I'd never kill my friends personally and I'd do everything to keep them from war," I spoke to myself who was surrounded by dead bodies of my loved ones.

On my trek through the house, I spied on Sirius' childhood room and looked through his brother's room as well. One was completely Slytherin and the other a Gryffindor-Muggle mix. Sirius had placed wards around his room when he left at 16 but they had been easy to take down.

Mrs. Black's portrait woke up several times but I ignored it, letting her scream herself hoarse. I went into the kitchen and waited for my godfather.

"Arya, where are you?" he bellowed.

"In the kitchen."

He stood in the doorway looking at me. I took the opportunity to check him out. His hair was a bit shorter and his skin wasn't so pale but he was still thin. Sirius was dressed in Muggle jeans and a button down shirt.

"How was the mission?" I asked.

"The mission? You're asking about the bloody mission when I receive an owl from Dumbledore telling me you were injured and then disappeared. I was already nearing London when I got your owl. I came straight here but surprise, I couldn't even enter my own home," he yelled.

"For a good reason. I had to tidy up. No one should come back to a messy house."

"Tell me what bloody happened."

After I told him, he could barely speak. His voice came out in a light whisper when he asked why.

"Why I was chosen? Why I didn't try harder to get someone to see what Vernon was doing? Why I don't care if I have to kill? Why I'm living at Godric's Hollow? There's a lot of whys."

Sirius and I spoke well into the night and I told him as much as I would. I didn't bother telling him the outcome of the war. He came back to Godric's Hollow to see the house and to accompany me to the Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup.


	9. Quidditch World Cup

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

The entire group was at the Burrow and we set out early to reach the portkey that we were sharing with the Diggorys. Sirius said goodbye before he left for another mission. When we met up with the 7th year and his father, their eyes never left me until I sent a mild spell at them. I hated being stared at.

"Hold on or you'll be left here," I said grabbing the portkey.

I fell to my knees like the younger Weasleys and Neville. I dusted myself off and saw Cedric staring at me again. I looked down and noticed why, the neck of my shirt shifted and the scars were visible.

"If you think those are impressive, you should see the ones on my back. A belt buckle can do a nasty piece of work when brought down with force."

I had a lot of magic and power but I still couldn't heal or even cover the scars. Mr. Diggory pulled Cedric away and I followed Mr. Weasley and the others to our tents. They looked pretty small but the inside had been enlarged. The match was about to start so we left our bags and headed to the massive pitch.

"Tickets?" the wizard at one of the entrances asked.

Mr. Weasley looked at Frank and Alice and handed the 7 tickets to him. I held up my hand and spoke.

"There's 9 tickets."

He glanced down and nodded. "You nine are up top. Hurry up."

My friends stared at me and I took the tickets back. The twins were impressed but Alice wasn't thrilled.

"You used the Imperius on the guard."

"I did no such thing. I didn't control his mind, just altered his perception. His eyes processed 9 tickets so technically there was no mind control. Relax, Alice. Enjoy the game. How about little bet?"

"We'll take it. Bet you 37 Galleons, 15 sickles, and 3 knuts," George said.

"Bulgaria will win," I said.

"Krum may be good but the Irish will win," Fred retorted.

I saw the blond hair before I heard the words coming out of his mouth. His gray eyes were piercing with hatred and he physically backed me up against the railing. I held my hand out at my friends and froze them to their spots.

"Well hello, Draco. Here to enjoy the Quidditch game?"

"How did you look like Mother? I should kill you for what you did. I knew it was you with that toodles bit."

"It's not like Narcissa was in any real danger. I was the one bleeding from the curse your aunt hurt me with."

"We had to burn everything you touched to get rid of your filthy blood. Mother was distraught over the loss of the furniture. It had been in the Black family for generations."

"Boohoo. I will tell you this only once. I'm not the same little girl you can try to torment. You don't want to fuck with me, Draco Lucius Malfoy. And tell your dear parents that if they want to survive, leave Voldemort. This will be over by the end of the school year. Toodles."

I pushed past Draco and headed up to our box. I had to make it a bit bigger to accommodate the extra people. Watching professional Quidditch was so different than playing it at school. I watched Viktor Krum intensely to get that Wronski Feint memorized.

Krum ended up catching the Snitch but not even those points pushed their score past the Irish. Fred and George were thrilled to have won the bet so I emptied my pouch.

"That's too much," Ron said.

"They made the bet together but get the winnings separately."

The twins didn't object and the group headed back to the tents. I watched as Ron and the twins acted out some of the moves. Ginny was getting a good laugh out of it, especially since Ron had just tripped over his own feet.

"Arya, Ginny, come on. It's late. We should head to bed," Alice said.

I gave Ron and Neville each a hug and whispered in their ears before I left the tent to head to mine. I laid on the fold out cot in my clothes while Alice and Ginny got ready for bed. I bid them goodnight but didn't fall asleep. I could feel the impending danger, the Dark magic in the air. Something was going to happen.

I felt the surge of magic before I heard the screams. I jumped off the cot and pulled the others to the other tent. Everyone was half asleep, except Ron and Neville.

"Everyone, head to the grove of trees," Mr. Weasley said.

"No. Take this," I replied, handing them a robe I had turned into a portkey.

Ron and Neville were slow to take it but seeing that I still had a grip on it, they finally grabbed on. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right behind you," I said letting go and watching my loved ones disappear.

I disguised myself into a plain witch and headed out. I helped out those running and finally looked for the people behind the attack. It didn't take me long to see the ones in the black robes and white masks. A group of 4 were heading straight for me but it was the lone wizard behind the others that I was more interested in.

"Mummy? Daddy? Where are you?" someone cried.

I turned and saw a little boy coming out of the darkness. He had messy black hair and was dirty. Tear tracks were down his cheeks so it had been awhile that he couldn't find his parents. The Death Eaters saw the boy too and one raised his wand. I jumped in between the approaching wizards and the small boy.

"You'd die for a mudblood. How noble."

"You can try to kill me but you'll only exceed in pissing me off more than I currently am."

"_Crucio_!"

I blocked with a shield and two others tried to curse me as well. Still with the shield up, I turned to the boy and stared into his brown eyes.

"Run to the trees. There are people there who can help. Go. You don't need to see this."

I kept an eye on him as he ran before turning back to the Death Eaters. The number had increased by 3 and they all watched me. I dropped the shield and tilted my head at them. I knew who they were by their magical signatures. They didn't attack and neither did I.

"_Morsmordre_!" the lone wizard cried out.

The green hazy mark of Voldemort rose into the air. I just clapped my hands and laughed.

"Perfect. So it's official. The Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort are back. This will be fun. Right, Macnair? Dolohov? Crabbe? Goyle? Where's Malfoy? Oh, that's right. He actually wants to live."

They fired off curses left and right but none of them hit me. The wizard approached and took a center stance in the group.

"Azkaban didn't agree with you did it, Barty? Does your father know you're here away from the watchful eye of your house elf?"

The look of shock was plastered over his face before his tongue darted out of his mouth.

"We were told not to kill but I think the Dark Lord would make an exception," he replied.

"But then you wouldn't be following his orders. I've got somewhere to be so…"

I bound all the Death Eaters but Crouch and with a snap of my fingers, they were transported to the cells in the Ministry. Crouch was more shocked so I let go of my disguise.

"Tell your so called master that I'll be seeing him soon. And tell Wormtail that the next time I see him, I'll be taking more than his tongue."

I left Crouch there and appeared next to my loved ones at the Burrow. Ron and Neville lunged at me, pulling me into their arms. Mrs. Weasley started to berate me for lack of safety.

"I'm sure I've showed you enough proof that I'm capable of handling myself. Besides I captured 7 Death Eaters and sent them to the Ministry. Unfortunately their wands didn't survive the apparition."

I promised to see them on the train and left for Godric's Hollow. Dobby ran me a warm bath with vanilla bubbles and I relaxed in the tub. In the hour I spent in the tub, I was just another girl, not a Death mage.


	10. Another Label of Champion

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

The start of term was different. The song from the Sorting hat was more of the same except it mentioned a shift toward the end. I knew it was talking about me. Sorting of first years still took forever but my housemates were surprised to see the changes and all wanted to know the reason behind it. They also asked about the meaning of the tattoo and I told them as I did with my friends that they'd have to figure it out themselves.

Rather than the usual Malfoy quips, he stayed quiet and didn't try to start any fights. Dumbledore had the entire school in an uproar when he cancelled Quidditch for the year. He explained about the Triwizard Tournament and that the other schools would be arriving shortly.

One look at the new DADA professor and I knew he wasn't who he said he was. He reeked of Dark magic and while Aurors dealt with it, they didn't usually perform any unlike this man. I tried speaking to Dumbledore about it but he ignored me and said he trusted Alastor Moody.

"Today, we'll be looking at the Unforgivables. Can anyone tell me what they are?" Moody grumped.

"Imperius," a Gryffindor yelled.

"Cruciatus," a Slytherin commented.

There was silence as the entire class looked at me. No one wanted to say it.

"Fine. My personal favorite is Avada Kedavra. It may have killed my parents but at least they didn't suffer. What about you, Professor? Ever had to use the killing curse in your field?"

The magic around the fake Moody shifted and in that instant, I was glad that other students were around or else I would have killed him right then and there.

"Aurors are not allowed. We're bound to keep the peace and to protect. Not to become like them."

"I bet there've been situations that you wish you could've used it. Like when you went up against Barty Crouch Jr.?"

The students gasped and even Moody was surprised. I smirked and sat back in my chair. He gave us homework to research how the Unforgivables became such and dismissed the class. I held back to talk while Ron and Neville waited in the hall.

"You listen good, Crouch. I'm not one you want to fuck with. I know who and what you are so one little toe out of line and I'll take you out at the knees. I'll be keeping an eye on you and if I sense any Dark magic around you, I'll see through with my threat. Got it?" I seethed.

I stormed out of the DADA classroom and led my friends to the Great Hall. I pulled the other Weasleys together and warned them to keep clear around Moody.

"He seems OK," Fred said.

"Not everyone is as they appear to be. Never be left alone with him. He won't hurt anyone but it pays to be cautious."

That night before the feast, we were introduced to the other schools participating in the Tournament. Every male went blank staring at the Beauxbatons girls because of their tight light blue robes and the 3 veelas in the group. Then the boys and some girls were wide eyes at seeing Viktor Krum in our Great Hall. He was here with the Durmstrang school.

"With the Triwizard Tournament, it is a binding contract with whomever puts their name in the Goblet of Fire. If your name is chosen, you have to complete or risk losing your magic. Because of this and the possibility of injury, no one under the age of 17 will be able to enter."

Sixth and some seventh years cried out in anger but the appearance of the Goblet of Fire shut them up. The sparkliness and shininess might have done some in but I wasn't buying it. This must be what Voldemort is going to use to get to me and rather than playing by his rules, we'd be playing by mine.

"We'll enter. We're only short by a few months. Dumbledore can't keep us from entering," one twin mentioned.

"He can't but I can. The last Triwizard Tournament held was half a century ago and a champion died. These tasks will be hard and could permanently injure you. I will not let you enter," I said.

"You may be who you are but you can't do that to us. We're like your brothers," George exclaimed.

"Exactly. I will not sit by while your parents are told that one of you died. Dumbledore said he'll be placing an age line and I plan on doubling that so not even a stupid age potion will work."

I sat in the common room while everyone else was asleep. I used the Marauders Map to make sure that no one, not even Filch or his cat, were out in the hallways. Not allowing the portraits to snitch on me, I apparated from the Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall. The magic that Dumbledore had placed around the Goblet of Fire was simple. If any 7th year took the time, they could have dismantled it in a couple of hours. I added my own line keeping out anyone I considered family or friend. When I knew they were safe, I did the unthinkable. I walked past the lines and dropped my own name into the Goblet. Another spell would make it that no other Hogwarts student was selected but me. I snickered as I thought of the reactions when the champions are selected. I apparated back to the common room and headed upstairs to my dorm room.

"Quiet. Once everyone is settled, the selection of champions will begin. Remember if your name is selected, you must complete. No one will be able to back out."

Every student of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang sat up straighter and watched as Dumbledore looked to the blue firey Goblet. This was going to be good. The fire went red and a blue sheet of paper was spit out. It fluttered down and Dumbledore caught it.

"For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour."

We all clapped as one of the veelas hugged a younger girl and headed to where her giantess of a headmistress stood. Fleur was directed through a door and out of the Great Hall. All eyes turned back to the blue flame, waiting for it to go red again.

"For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum."

The crowd went loud as the Slavic made his way to the front. His headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, an ex Death Eater, clapped him on the shoulder as he past. Viktor would be a formidable opponent based on his flying alone.

I turned my attention back to the book I had brought along. When they called my name, I didn't want them to think I was expecting it.

"For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory."

What? That wasn't supposed to happen. No one but me was to be selected. I ignored the deafening noise as I tried to remember when I did that spell. I had the intent right so it should have worked, especially with the amount of magic I poured into the spell. I guess I was going to get at Voldemort some other way.

"Now that the champions are chosen, the feast can begin. Tuck in," Dumbledore said.

The students began to dig in to the food that appeared on the tables. I ignored the food and continued to read. I could hear Ron talking with his mouth full and wasn't going to remind him that it was a disgusting habit.

"Look," someone yelled.

The flame had gone red again and was growing in size. Dumbledore walked closer but before he got too close, a piece of parchment shot out. The possibility of a 4th champion started to go around the room.

"Good luck to the odd ball," I said turning back to my book.

"Arya Potter!" Dumbledore bellowed.

I was being stared at. Pretending to be surprised and scared, I closed up my book and headed to the Headmaster. He handed me the slip and pointed to where the other champions went. I followed the stairs and entered a room full of unused junk.

"Arya?" Cedric said.

The adults followed behind me and Dumbledore grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"I didn't put this in there. I have no clue as to how it got in there."

And it was the truth. It wasn't the same piece of parchment that I had thrown in. So obviously someone else wanted me in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Albus, surely you can't let her continue on. She's only 14," McGonagall said.

"If Hogwarts gets 2, we should get 2," the Beauxbatons headmistress complained.

Dumbledore turned to the man in charge of the tournament Barty Crouch Sr. His little mustache twitched as he rung his hands together.

"Ms. Potter will have to compete or face losing her magic. Obviously someone tampered with the Goblet but she will have to participate."

Crouch left and the headmasters followed out their champions. Dumbledore tried to force me to stay but I pushed past him and smirked at Snape when I caught him staring.

Trying to convince my friends that I didn't put my name in was hard to do. Yes, I did enter but the parchment selected wasn't mine so technically it was someone else.

"There's no way anyone can beat you. Not with being a mage," Ron said.

"True but no one besides a select few knows that. It might give me an advantage but they can't kick me out. Besides, what fun would that be to simply flick my wrist and win. It's a tournament but the people will want to be entertained."

"You're thinking entertainment value when you could be hurt."

"Neville, if I get hurt it'll heal quickly. It's not like anything can kill me."


	11. Ares and Hera

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

When I was called to a classroom the day before the first task, the little hairs stood up on the back of my neck. I saw Mr. Ollivander and knew this wasn't going to go well. I noticed the reporter and photographer and smirked. Maybe if I take the focus off myself, it won't be so bad.

"We're here for the weighing of the wands. Mr. Krum, please come forward."

Viktor's wand was inspected and deemed in top working order. Fleur's wand produced a bouquet of flowers and then they looked at Cedric's wand. The wand maker made it shoot stars out of the tip and was approved. Everyone in the room turned to me, waiting for me to present my wand.

"And your wand, Ms. Potter?"

"I don't need a wand anymore."

"Nonsense. Every witch needs a wand," the reporter said.

"Every other witch may need a wand but I can assure you, Rita Skeeter, that I do not. Professor Dumbledore can attest to that or would you like a demonstration?"

"What are you getting at, Ms. Potter? Just give Ollivander your wand and be done with this charade," Crouch said.

"I'd keep your mouth shut, Mr. Crouch. I know of your recent houseguest. What I'm trying to say is that I came into an inheritance of sorts before my 17th birthday. It allows me control over my magic without a wand. I can perform any spell you'd give me if you'd like."

"Monsieur, you can't let her compete without a wand. It'll put the others in a compromising position. The other's can't compete with that."

"Madame Maxine, I am a 4th year and even if I had a wand, the others would know more spells than I so I'd be at a loss. But if that were the case, would you still think it's unfair? No because your student is older and knows more spells. I would be told to research and learn the spells even though I didn't place my own name into the Goblet, someone else did."

They finally ruled that it was alright and Rita wanted to do interviews with the champions. I offered to go first and smirked. I let her ask her questions and pretended to think it over. She of course asked about the inheritance.

"Let me say this, Ms. Skeeter. Everyone thinks of me being the Girl Who Lived but has anyone thought to think beyond that? I never wanted this life-to be famous, to be on Voldemort's radar. I never asked for the titles and the crap that comes with them. I just want to live my life. So go bug someone else."

I took my broom out and flew around the pitch. Ron was busy scrambling to do his homework and Neville was helping Sprout in the greenhouses. I spotted Moody clunking along towards the Forbidden Forest so I followed. He led me to a clearing where I spotted wizards wrangling dragons.

"Oh, bloody hell."

I conjured my patronus and told it to seek out the other champions. The message consisted of 'First Task Dragons.'

The day of the task came along and everyone was in a frenzy. Neville was close to hyperventilating and Ron barely touched any food. Fred and George were taking bets and many didn't think I'd get a lot of points.

"How can you be so calm, Arya? You know what you're going up against," Ginny asked.

"Dragons are easy to understand and besides, I can't die. I might get charbroiled but it'll heal quickly. Faster than if the others got torched."

The champions were ushered in to a tent where we met Crouch and the headmasters. We were told that we had to get the golden egg away from the dragon. The egg was the clue to the second task.

"Inside is a replica of the dragon that you will be going up against. There are tamers nearby in case the dragons become too much. Delacour."

Fleur selected the Common Welsh Green with Viktor picking the Chinese Fireball. Cedric went next and pulled the Swedish Short-Snout. I pinched the dragon's tail in between my fingers and pulled it out of the bag. I had the Hungarian Horntail and would go last in competing.

While the others went, came back injured but clutching their golden egg, I played with the little dragon replica. We were told that we could keep them so I named it. I watched as Ares flew around in the air in front of me.

"Potter."

I left Ares with Cedric and straightened my robes. There were many ways I could get the egg but I thought of the simplest way. I stepped out of the tent and looked at all the students in the stands. I spotted my friends and the two Marauders sitting beside them. I spotted another redhead watching the dragon so I assumed it was Charlie, Ron's older brother.

The Horntail went mad as it caught sight of me. It did a growl in the back of its throat but I didn't move. I took a step forward and raised my hand. As I was about to summon the egg, the dragon breathed fire. Hastily I erected a shield around me.

"So you want to play dirty."

I flicked my wrist and the dragon stumbled. I lowered the shield and watched as the dragon laid down. It was asleep but the snout was quite close to the egg. I deepened the sleep and approached.

The crowd started to yell that I was crazy for walking up to the Horntail. I grabbed the egg and stroked the dragon's scales. They were prickly but shined dozens of colors.

"Sleep tight, Hera."

I waved to my friends and family before heading back into the tent. Madam Pomfrey rushed to me thinking the worst but I shook her off. She went back to check on the others before we were allowed to go out to get the scores.

"The scores are as follows: fourth place with 40 points, Fleur Delacour, third place with 45 points is tied between Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum, and first place with…"

I wasn't really paying attention but staring at the egg. I saw the joint lines so it must open. I felt the top knob and gave it a twist as Crouch was about to say my score. A horrible shriek filled the air. I kept it open for a few seconds before twisting it closed. Every person had their hands covering their ears.

"Oops. Sorry," I apologized.

"Like I was saying. First place with 50 points is Arya Potter. How a 4th year knows that type of spell and be powerful enough to cast it is beyond me. Champions, the egg contains the clue for the second task. You must decipher it before the next task in order to participate."

The Gryffindor tower was partying late into the night, courtesy of Sirius, Remus, and Charlie. They supplied the butterbeer and food. Dobby happily winked in with the other elves to help clean up after everyone was in bed. I was sitting by the fire staring at the flames. By using my magic today, I showed everyone that I was powerful. Voldemort would hear about this from Crouch Jr. but not even he could stop me.


	12. Favor and Brothers

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

Now that I had used my magic in public, I started to work in class on the spells. Most often I helped the professors in teaching it and helping the students practice. I had talked to Dumbledore and the Minister about something I wanted to do. At first they were skeptical but I reminded them that they owed me this favor. I only wanted to write my O. and N.E. before the end of the year.

Life had semi gotten back to normal. I kept an eye on Moody (Crouch Jr.) and kept handing in fake death prophecies to Trelawney. I forgot and cared less about the second task. I'd see Cedric occasionally in the halls but never stopped to see how he was doing with it.

Ron and Neville didn't know that I had planned to sit my exams that Christmas. It wasn't like I was spending all my extra time studying. There was nothing I tried to do that didn't work.

Life turned upside down when the Yule Ball was announced. Every female in 4th year and older freaked out about dresses, makeup, and hair. The boys freaked about who they were going to take. None of it mattered to me even though it would be the only dance I'd ever attend.

I helped Ron get a date with Lavender Brown and set Neville up with Ginny. I laughed when Fred mimed his question to Angelina Johnson, inviting her to the dance. George was taking Katie Bell and had asked her personally with a charmed letter in the shape of a bird. I had been planning on going alone until McGonagall pulled me aside after class one day.

"Ms. Potter, who will be escorting you to the Yule Ball?"

"No one."

"You must have an escort. The champions and their dates start off the Ball with a dance. Lessons for those going will begin a week before. You and your escort will need to be there."

Great, I thought. Now I had to show up and pretend to be happy. It's not like I'm afraid of what will come but I didn't want to be forced to do things I had no interest in.

My green eyes scanned the Great Hall at dinner for someone I could take. All of my guy friends were already going and none of the older students interested me. I looked down at my plate when I thought of a possibility. I smirked and couldn't wait until that Saturday.

I apparated to the alley behind the shop. I recast the aging glamour and entered. The bell above the door chimed my arrival and soon he came out from the back.

"Back again, I see. Did you get in trouble?"

"Not more than a lecture from my friend's mother. No one has figured out what it means yet so I'd imagine if they had, I'd have a raging headache still."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I would say a favor but it's more of an arrangement. How would you like to see Hogwarts again?"

He didn't want to but after I told him what I would do, he totally jumped at the opportunity. At the mention of robes, I told him to forget traditional robes and wear whatever. He could come in jeans and I wouldn't care.

"You should be happier about this, Arya. I translated the Latin so I know what you plan to do. I don't know why or how but it's not over yet."

"You don't get it. No one can kill Voldemort but me. I either kill him or he kills me so says a prophecy from before I was born. Instead I get chosen to be a mage and my type of mage is special. Nothing can harm me. Nothing can kill me. Nothing but myself. That's why my tattoo reads: _Began with a Sacrifice, Ends with a Sacrifice_.

"It was my mother's sacrifice that made me a mage and it'll be my sacrifice that ends this war with Voldemort."

He seemed to think about it for a second and then smiled.

"OK, so you'll be dead. What's something you always wanted to do before you died?"

"I'd be too young for one but my uncle saw to that and the other I had you do already and the last will happen when Voldemort is gone. It's fine. Anyways, for the Yule Ball the champions start it off. I'll learn the dance and I'll come by to teach it to you."

When I went back to teach it, he caught on pretty quick. We talked about Hogwarts and my years there and then what he felt comfortable about sharing with me. He told me about his fiancé, about how no one knew they had been engaged especially his family, although his mother was interested in getting to know the woman who stole her son's heart.

"So the night of the Yule Ball, would you like me to apparate you there or meet at the school?" I asked.

"I'll meet you there," he replied with a semi lopsided grin.

***

I spent an hour before the Ball trying to calm Ron. He was going on about the dancing and being with Lavender. I informed him one or two dances weren't going to kill him and if he entertains her, it won't be so bad. I explicitly told him that under no circumstances was he to talk with his mouth full or open. I was OK with it but he better be on his best behavior.

I pulled on my dress and covered it with my cloak. On the back was the general crest of a mage and only if a person knew what to look for would they spot the differences that spoke of the type I was. I removed the streaks from my hair and pinned it up, curly tendrils hanging down around my face.

The boys had already gone down so I headed to the entrance hall myself. No one passed me in the halls or on the stairs so everyone must be waiting to go in. I was coming up to the last set of stairs before the entrance hall when I heard yelling.

"What are you doing here? You left and no one's seen you in years."

"Someone has or obviously I wouldn't be here."

I stared down at Snape and my date. They hadn't noticed me yet or the crowd that came out of the Great Hall. I glided down the stairs as Snape pulled his wand. I quickly summoned it to me.

"Now, Professor Snape, surely you wouldn't curse a guest and former student of Hogwarts."

"Since it's him, yes. How do you know him?"

"Because I'm the one who invited him. Did you attend Hogwarts together?"

"I was a year behind Severus but I knew him outside school. Brothers do tend to grow up together."


	13. Body, Mind, and Spirit

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

"Brothers don't run off and disappear after their mother is killed," Snape growled.

"Mum wasn't the only one to be killed during that raid. Laura was there too."

"That Muggle."

"At least Mum was trying to see past her family. Father and you looked down your noses at her. Where were the two of you during that raid? Thought all Death Eaters killed together."

Snape was quiet while I got in between them. It was during their talking that I picked up on the similarities. They had the same dark eyes and while my date's nose was a bit hooked, it wasn't as large as Snape's. I gave back the wand and grabbed my date's hand.

"That is the past. Professor Snape is no longer marked and you'll be reunited with her after the Ball. You did bring what I asked, right?"

"Of course. But not marked?"

"Reunited? Sacrificing yourself to be together, Edward?"

"And give you the satisfaction to be the only heir? I might consider myself a Prince but I'm still a Snape. Let's go, Arya. Let's get the Ball started."

After the confrontation, the champions were told to open up the celebration. I danced with Edward, Cedric was with Cho Chang, Viktor took a bushy haired girl from Ravenclaw, and Fleur was with a Durmstrang boy. Only the older adults took notice of my cloak and by their expressions, they realized just how special I was. Although I don't think anyone figured out the type.

The younger males were more interested in the dress underneath. I went with a pure white dress with a flowing skirt and minor detailing under the bust, accenting the deep V plunge between my breasts. I had ample breasts to pull the dress off without making it look tasteless. The straps criss-crossed my back and tied at the waist.

Edward did not once look to his brother but Snape couldn't keep his eyes off our table. Naturally we were sitting with my friends who were laughing from the jokes my date was telling. He even told some childhood stories about the Potions master.

"So your girlfriend was a Muggle?"

"Yes. No ounce of magic in her. My family, except Mum, hated that. When I was called to St. Mungo's to identify her body, I was told Death Eaters had attacked a Muggle café where she had worked. Mum had been there to get acquainted and died in the attack. I was angry and heartbroken that they had died so I left the magical world behind. That is until Arya found me."

"It was by chance. He did my tattoo. So Snape didn't like Laura because she had no magic but yet he was in love with my mother, who was a Muggle-born?" I stated.

"Simply put, yes."

I cast my eyes on Snape and flicked a finger. I raised my eyebrow to Edward and smirked.

"What did you do?"

"He holds magic in such high regard that he wouldn't last a day without it so that's exactly what I did. For the rest of the holidays, Severus Snape is as Muggle as they come."

Edward forced me to stay for a bit of the dance after dinner. I was grateful that there weren't that many slow songs, dancing in a group with my friends was good enough for me. I still occasionally flinched if a guy got too close to me.

In the spirit of Christmas and everything, I did pull Edward out of Hogwarts before midnight. I apparated us to the graveyard where Laura Montgomery had been buried for my end of the arrangement.

"Hand me the item you brought. I'll call on her spirit and if she wishes to stay with you, I'll use it as a vessel."

I transfigured a knife and cut into my palm. I sprinkled the blood on the grave and called out to the spirit.

"I call upon Laura Montgomery. I call upon the lover of a friend. Arya Potter calls her forth for Edward Prince Snape."

The image of a young woman with long hair appeared before me. I had told Edward that he needed to keep quiet and still until I called him.

"Laura Montgomery, you do not know me but I know Edward. He is a friend and I have offered to help him with a request. He misses you terribly and would like your spirit to stay with him."

"But I'm already with him."

"In heart and soul but your spirit can live along side him. It will be like you never died and you will be together. This spell will not last long so what do you say?"

"Is he here?" she asked.

I motioned for Edward to come closer and I watched as his eyes filled with happiness and tears. Laura, if she could, would have looked the same.

"Laura, please. It's been a long 13 years without you."

"In body, mind, and spirit," was her reply.

I held up the item, a lovely framed photo of the two of them. I reopened the cut and lined the edges of the frame with my blood.

"I call upon Laura Montgomery to remain here. I call for her spirit to be bound to this plane of existence until the death of her lover. I call upon Edward Prince Snape to seal this ritual."

Edward cut his finger and traced over my line of blood. The frame glowed as did Laura's spirit. It receded and I gave my friend the frame.

"Her spirit will call the picture her home if she is not out. For any reason you want time alone, trace the frame and say 'Adu'. You don't need blood anymore, just trace the edges with a finger. To bring her out, do the same but say 'Come forth'."

"Thank you, Arya," he said.

"Don't think anything of it. Just enjoy your new time together," I replied as I turned away.

"Will we ever see you again?" Laura asked.

"In body, probably not. In spirit, yes. As a Death mage, once I'm dead I can visit whomever I want without a spell. And when another is chosen as my successor, I will do my last visit to bestow the power to them. That will be my last moment of existence. Good luck Edward and Laura. He may have been an arse once but do give your brother a chance."

Between Christmas and New Years, I visited the Ministry and sat my exams. Two days were spent writing the O. and completing the practicals in every subject possible. They had a handful of markers so I could get my results quick so I could move on to the N.E.. Naturally I received Outstandings in all subjects. I kept my results to myself, not wanting to flaunt them.

* * *

**Note2: Like I've done with other stories, I've posted the link to the dress that Arya wore to the Yule Ball in my profile...**


	14. Delicacies and Knowing

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post a couple of chapters a day since I leave on a 40 day vacation on the 25th...No matter what or how busy I become with packing and everything, I will have it all posted before my flight takes off...

* * *

**

Holidays finished and the new term of school started. At every turn, people were talking about me. There had been articles in the Daily Prophet about my mage status but not one identified the type. Rita Skeeter also managed to get a copy of my exam results. Sirius and Remus were upset that I didn't tell them and my friends were surprised but accepting.

I helped Ron with his homework, especially Divination to come up with wacky ways to die, and Neville with Potions. They tried to bring up the Triwizard Tournament but I changed the subject. I didn't want to think about it.

"Hey, Arya. Have you seen Ron or Neville?" Ginny asked the day of the second task.

"They're probably just late. They'll show up."

I took a boat over to the stands that had been placed in the Black Lake. I hung out with the other Gryffindors until I got called away.

"Everyone's figured out the egg?" Crouch asked.

I hadn't but it didn't matter. I watched as the other champions took off their robes to show off the swimsuits underneath. I removed my cloak and transfigured my clothes into a blood red bathing suit with my mage crest on the chest.

"You have an hour to retrieve the item taken from you. You will need to return in that hour or you'll lose points."

"What was taken?"

"You will see, Ms. Potter."

I shrugged and took my spot at the edge of the stand. I looked around and spotted Ron and Neville. They were standing near Dean and Seamus. So if they were still here, who or what had they stole?

The cannon went off and the others dived into the lake. I sat on the edge and swung my legs like on a swing. The other students started to talk and whisper. Ron and Neville pushed their way over and knelt beside me.

"Arya, what are you doing?"

"You have an hour. It's already been 5 minutes. You should find what was taken."

"Has it been 5 minutes already?"

I reached down, put my hand in the water, and flicked it. I sat up and went back to swinging my legs. A second later a head bobbed up out of the water. It was the chief of the merpeople.

My green eyes bore into its blue orbs for a second before I spoke to him. Mermish is normally spoken underwater but I made it so that he could understand me. He didn't believe me at first but he realized I was telling the truth as he felt the water begin to boil.

"Now bring me whomever or whatever they stole from me or I'll be forced to cook your people alive before serving them as a delicacy," I hissed.

The chief disappeared and I ignored those around me. I knew none of the students had understood me but the look on Dumbledore's face clearly said that he had. I waited patiently until the chief came back with Sirius. I levitated my godfather up onto the stand and turned back to the merman.

"Thank you. Now let your territory be filled with never-ending food."

I cast a spell on the lake and then wrapped Sirius in a towel. I undid the spell on my clothes and took my cloak back from Ron. Everyone was quiet and staring at me.

"What was that, Ms. Potter?" Crouch asked.

"You said to get what was taken so I did. You didn't specify how I had to do it. I simply called the chief of the merpeople and asked for his help. He was more than happy to oblige."

"Did you even listen to the egg?"

"Why would she? She's a bloody mage," a student yelled.

"That I am. Quite a bloody mage. I will use my magic as I see fit and one day you'll be thanking me for it. Good day, Mr. Crouch."

I smiled at Sirius and my friends before apparting to Godric's Hollow. I called Dobby to bring me some food while I relaxed. I knew the final day would be arriving quite soon and there were a few things that needed to be done but I wasn't in the mood.

Rather than head back to Hogwarts for the weekend, I had Dobby bring my friends to the house. I had Muggle board games, an enlarged wizard's chess board, and tons of movies to entertain us. Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Frank joined us one evening, only on the condition that they forget they're adults and be kids again.

It was late Sunday night and I was sitting up in front of the fire. My mind was on Voldemort and exactly how I was going to kill him.

"I overheard Dumbledore telling Snape and McGonagall what you said to the merman."

"So?" I asked.

He sat on the coffee table in front of me, the fire haloing around him. He was dressed in dark blue pajamas and his hair was all over the place.

"The old Arya wouldn't have threatened him."

"That Arya died long ago."

"And this Arya will die too."

I looked into his eyes for understanding.

"I had Colin take a photo of your tattoo. You never let anyone look at it long enough to decipher it. I spent a night in the library with several Latin books figuring out what it meant."

"Once you know, did you look up mages?"

"A bit but why would it matter?"

"There are different types of mage and mine is the most feared. There is one way for a mage to be killed but my kind would survive. I'm Death itself and only those who would be willing to sacrifice themselves are considered for a Death mage. It's the only way I can die and I will not be immortal without those I love around me."

"But you're going to die."

"On my own terms. I will make sure it's safe for everyone before I do it."

"But you'll be leaving us, making us mourn you."

This could be my only chance to have it perfect so I took it. In a normal non-fucked up world, I'd be too young but I'll be dead in a few months anyways.

"Kiss me."

It took him a second to comprehend what I ordered but he followed through. His lips pressed down onto mine, ever so softly and teasingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Soon his tongue ran across my lips so I allowed him entrance. Our tongues swirled together before he pulled away.

His lips kissed a trail from my own to my ear and down my neck. As he licked a twirly pattern onto my neck, I apparated us to my room. I warded and cast a silencing spell around my room.

"Please," I moaned as his lips found a spot just behind my ear that sent shivers down my body.

He untied the sash that held my robe closed and gazed down at the tank top and shorts I was wearing. He slid the top up just a bit to kiss my stomach.

"Please."

I helped him with his pajamas and he helped with mine. This was how my first time was supposed to be like. The complete opposite from my so called uncle Vernon. We didn't just have sex but made love to each other.

I was still up before anyone else and watched as everyone trickled into the kitchen. He was the third to come in. He gave me the shyest smile before there was a commotion from the doorway.

"Oi, Fred. Found him. Where were you, George? Fred said you left halfway through the night."

"Couldn't sleep so came downstairs. Arya was up so we talked a bit. Must have fallen asleep."

"You know how I don't sleep and he looked uncomfortable on the couch so I took him to sleep in my room. Didn't want to bother Fred. We have 20 minutes before first class so eat up and I'll take us back."

* * *

**Note2: I'll try to post the last chapter soon but packing is being more difficult than expected...the first leg of my trip will be in a warm climate and my last 3 weeks are in the UK...most know that the weather there is unstable...could be warm...could be raining...so what do I pack?...or do I just buy as I need things?...  
**


	15. In the End

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy and like I said, it's all posted before I left on vacation...  


* * *

**

The days got warmer as spring descended onto Hogwarts. The castle was quiet as there were no Death Eater attacks and students were looking forward to the last task. All exams but O. and N.E. had been canceled. I had been attempted to pose as the new Minister to cancel those but instead I let it go because the grades meant a lot for future careers.

George and I met up a few more times to blow off some tension together. While I didn't feel it or any anxiety from knowing my death was imminent, he was worried enough for the both of us. When we were alone, he wanted to hold me close as if to remember what it was like.

"This is our last night together," I told him.

"Why? Sick of me already?" he joked as he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger.

"The task is the day after tomorrow. I'll be spending my last night with everyone."

"Then you'll be gone. Why isn't anyone else going up against him?"

"No one else can. This has been destined since before my birth. George, it has to be this way. If I don't, a lot of people will die. People I love."

I had never seen a Weasley son cry but I held one that night while he cried in sadness, frustration, and anger. I had not shed a single tear for my death because I had the choice and I opted for the right one.

I skipped out on classes and headed to Gringotts. I spoke to the goblin in charge of my vaults. It was unheard of but he obliged. My two vaults were divided between Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Neville and his parents. I had instructed the goblin to mail out the new keys to day after my death.

Dumbledore had made the announcement that the 3rd task would be the next day and reminded the champions to be at the modified Quidditch pitch by 6pm. I pulled all my friends to Ron and Neville's dorm room and we hung out. George looked to be on the brink of tears again but one look from me kept him from crying.

"You should get some sleep, Arya. Tomorrow will be a crazy day," Ron said.

And my last, I thought as I stared at the Weasleys and Neville.

"She plans on dying tomorrow," George cried out suddenly.

Dean and Seamus had just come into the room but quickly left to leave us be. I glared at the twin and begun pacing.

"Voldemort has had a Death Eater in the school and will use the last task as a way to get to me. I will die tomorrow."

"But you're a mage," Ginny said.

"It's not from a lack of trying. My magic would be enough to kill him if he hadn't taken steps to make himself immortal. He used a spell to split his soul into several pieces and all of the pieces need to be destroyed for him to be truly gone. My mother's death made me a mage but it also gave him an opportunity to use the spell and put part of himself in me. That's why I can talk to snakes, why my scar burns at times, and why I had nightmares of torturing and death. His soul linked me to him."

"But you said it was also the only way for you to die. That a Death mage had to kill itself."

"A normal Death mage, yes, but I didn't want you to worry about the link I had with Voldemort."

"Who is the Death Eater? What other secrets have you been keeping from us?" Neville asked.

"A Death Eater is posing as Moody. I've had my eye on him all year and know that he hasn't done anything. He will get what is coming to him. Along with the other Death Eaters."

I could tell they had other questions but I was in no mood to deal with the interrogation. I used my magic to calm them down and to forget any questions. I got them interested in playing wizard's chess and exploding snap.

I watched from my broom as Moody (Crouch Jr.) placed the Triwizard Cup in the maze. It didn't matter but I knew, I felt the magic coming out of the maze. The cup had been altered.

I ate my last meal in the Great Hall with my friends and family. Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, and the other Weasleys showed up to cheer me on. I spent time with them like any other normal person would do. I indulged in Mrs. Weasley's hugs and Mr. Weasley's questions about Muggles. I showed Bill, who I just met a cool spell to help with curse breaking. I did warn him that it'd drain him temporarily so to only use it if absolutely necessary. I answered Ginny's questions about boys and told her a few spells she may be nervous to ask her mum. For the twins, I handed them my invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"Ron, Neville. You'll always be my best friends and I love you dearly."

"If you did, you won't die."

"If I don't, he'll come back. Here. You have the same book as each other. If you want to add anything to it, it'll duplicate it in the other book. I've included a few cool spells that you may teach Ginny when she's older. There are two other things but I didn't dare give them to you now. In my trunk, there are two packages. You'll be able to figure out which is for you. Just know I'll be looking out for you and if I see you doing anything stupid, I'll do everything in my power to come back and kick your arse."

"Champions, to your spots."

I quickly hugged everyone and headed down to the bottom near the entrances to the maze. I bid farewell to McGonagall and Snape before standing next to Dumbledore. Crouch Sr. was there and he began the announcement.

"Ms. Potter is in 1st place so she'll have a 5 minute head-start in the maze before the others will join her. They'll be tested in many ways. If there is any need, send up red sparks and one of the professors will retrieve you. Good luck, champions."

I turned to Dumbeldore and looked into his blue twinkling eyes.

"It ends tonight. I will deal with the Horcruxes, the Death Eaters, and Voldemort. You will know when it's done. Every wizard in Britain will feel it. The real Moody is locked in his trunk."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Killing Voldemort and act as judge, jury, and punisher for the Death Eaters. They will still need to be brought to Azkaban if the Wizengamot deems it so but they will be what they've always despised. Muggles."

"Are you planning on coming back?" he asked.

"Not in the traditional sense. And, sir, don't ever think you can meddle in someone else's life like you did mine. I will still be around and if I see you playing God again, I'll take you out at the knees. Got it?"

The canon went off so I entered the maze. I transformed the robes into more comfortable Muggles clothes. I waited for the canon to go off again and when it did, I apparated through the surrounding wards to the second place champion Viktor. I stunned him and waited. The canon went off for Cedric and Fleur who were both tied for third place. I grabbed Viktor's hand and apparated us to the others. Both immediately raised their wands.

"Listen. The cup's been turned into a portkey. If any of you touch it, it'll take you to Voldemort and certain death."

"Why should we believe you?" the French girl asked.

"The only person dying tonight is him and me. Besides, Cedric knows I wouldn't lie about this. When you wake, you'll be safe and they'll do this task again. Fortunately, it'll be a fair task as I'll be gone. Now sleep," I said as I stunned them.

I left them behind a bubble shield for protection. I sent up the red sparks and apparated to the cup. I gazed on the gold cup, the etchings hitting the light just right before I grabbed a hold of it. Instantaneously, I was taken to a graveyard. I sent the cup back with a message of where I was and when to collect my body.

Before he had a chance to come out of wherever he was, I called up my magic and sent out a country wide summoning charm.

"Impressive magic, Potter."

"Why thank you, Tom. Oh, and Wormtail. So nice to see you again," I sarcastically said.

"Bind her to the statue, Wormtail."

"Have you no idea how fucked you are right now? I'm sure Barty Crouch Jr. has told you that I'm not some little girl anymore. Look at what you've become. You're not even a person, a wizard. You're just like an infant. A semi immortal infant. You know what? I'll grant you one more thing before I kill you. I'll turn you back into a man. That way I'm not sickened when I look at you."

I waved my hand and the thing in Wormtail's arms grew and filled out. I used the memory of Tom Riddle from the Chamber of Secrets as the basis of what to make him look like. I gave him proper Slytherin robes and waited as he felt himself up.

"Now shall we talk about how bad you've been or fight?" I asked.

I let him grab his wand from Wormtail before sending a Cruciatus curse his way. He dodged it so I sent it again but in 3 different directions. One of them hit him but I didn't hold it long. I sent a bludgeoning hex at his leg and another at his wand hand.

"Don't you go anywhere, Wormtail. I'll be needing you soon."

I froze the traitor to a statue and focused on Voldemort. I could feel the Horcruxes coming to me. I knew it wouldn't be that much longer.

"I am Arya Potter, Death mage. I am the Girl Who Lived. I am the Chosen One. I am the one who will kill you. I am the one who willingly dies so others may live," I yelled.

I sent numerous curses, hexes, and spells at Voldemort until his blood, his so called superior blood, stained the grass. The items I summoned fell at my feet and his brown eyes widened when he saw them.

"Wormtail, come," I called as I levitated him to me.

I touched his Dark mark and sent a pulse of magic through it. I could imagine every marked Death Eater screaming and twitching on the ground where they fell as their magic was stripped away. I watched as the Dark mark on the traitor's arm started to bleed. I added a touch of something just for Wormtail. I stepped over his twitching body as it started to shrivel up on itself.

"This ends now. I will destroy you Tom Riddle."

I froze the Dark wizard and placed the other Horcruxes on his chest: a ring that belonged to his father's family, Slytherin's locket, the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, a golden cup of Helga Hufflepuff, and his petrified snake Nagini. The diary had been destroyed for a few years now but I still placed it on his chest.

His eyes looked up at me and watched as I conjured up the Gryffindor sword. It was only fitting as we had one item from the other Founders.

"May you go to Hell and burn. Maybe I should make you feel the torture you did on innocent Muggles day after day for eternity. Maybe I should let you live but as a vegetable and let Muggles take care of you. You don't deserve to experience any feelings even pain, sorrow, and helplessness. You don't deserve someone to look after you and care for your well being. You don't deserve anything but death. You are nothing, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

I used the tip of the sword to cut through one of my wrists and magically made it cut the other. My blood spilled over the Horcruxes and Voldemort's body. I could feel the Dark magic in the items fade.

"With my blood and death, you die. Everyone will be free to live."

I magically plunged the sword deep into his heart. When the last bit of his soul leaves the Horcruxes and the blood stops flowing through my veins, he will die.

I may have had to die to kill the bastard but no one else will have to suffer because of him. With my sacrifice, I rid the world of a plague racked with torture and death. With my sacrifice, I am now free.

* * *

**Note2: For those reviews that I got, yes George and Arya had sex...and sorry Arya had to die...that's why it's titled _Sacrifices_...See ya!**


End file.
